The Bride and Her Mean Darling
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Summary : Gaara dan Matsuri pura-pura menikah untuk menghindari perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh orang tua Gaara. Tapi, siapa yang tau kalau pernikahan pura-pura itu malah menjadi awal dari kisah cinta mereka.


_**The Bride and Her Mean Darling**_

 _ **A Naruto Fanfiction**_

 _ **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**_

 _ **Pair : GaaMatsu**_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC,**_

 _ ***Happy Reading!***_

 _ **Don't like, don't read!**_

 _Summary : Gaara dan Matsuri pura-pura menikah untuk menghindari perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh orang tua Gaara. Tapi, siapa yang tau kalau pernikahan pura-pura itu malah menjadi awal dari kisah cinta mereka…_

ooo

All is Matsuri's POV

"Matsuri-sama, tolong hentikan! Biar kami saja yang memasangnya" ujar salah satu pelayan khawatir. Aku menoleh dan kutatap pelayan itu. Ku pasang wajah semanis mungkin agar dia berhenti mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, sepertinya sia-sia saja.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Nggak masalah" ujarku.

"Tapi, itu kan bahaya, Nona. Kalau Gaara-sama tau, kami bisa kena omelannya" ujar pelayan yang lain.

"Tenang saja. Pohon natal ini nggak terlalu tinggi kok. Aku nggak bakal jatuh. Lagipula, kalau aku jatuh, akan kupastikan Gaara tidak akan memarahi kalian" ujarku meyakinkan mereka. Mereka pun akhirnya diam. Mungkin, mereka lebih memilih mengalah denganku.

Oh ya, aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Perkenalkan, namaku Mikoto Matsuri, atau mungkin harus kukatakan Sabaku no Matsuri. Umurku 15 tahun. Aku masih duduk di SMA Konoha Gakuen kelas 10. Namun, walaupun terlihat begini, sebenarnya aku sudah menikah lho!

Ya, ini memang terkesan aneh dan tiba-tiba. Aku terpaksa menikah karena harus mematuhi perintah teman sekaligus bosku itu. Suamiku bernama Sabaku no Gaara. Dia adalah pewaris kekayaan dan perusahaan keluarga Sabaku. Ia masih sangat muda. Umurnya baru 16 tahun. Hanya selisih setahun denganku. Namun, diumurnya yang mash sangat muda itu, dia sudah harus mengambil alih perusahaan orang tuanya yang ada di Jepang, padahal ia masih SMA dan sekelas denganku. Bahkan ia juga sudah diharuskan menikah oleh orang tuanya. Orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis cantik hanya karena urusan bisnis. Namun, Gaara menolaknya. Karena penolakannya itu, orang tuanya menantangnya untuk mencari mempelai istri yang pantas untuknya. Dan hasilnya, ia malah memilihku.

Aku masih ingat saat kami memulai perjanjian kami. Dulu, aku adalah seorang pelayan yang kerja paruh waktu dirumah Gaara. Sepulang sekolah, aku selalu kerumahnya untuk mengerjakan semua tugas rumah. Namun, karena Gaara adalah teman sekelasku, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk menjadikanku asisten pribadinya. Sampai akhirnya, acar perjodohan itupun terjadi…

*Flasback*

"Hei, kamu jadi pengantinku ya!" ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Eh ?! Apa-apaan kamu ?!"

"Udahlah, kamu jangan banyak protes. Pokoknya, kamu harus membantuku ya!" ujarnya.

"Tapi…"

"Pasti cewek manis yang polos dan bodoh ini tidak akan merepotkanku. Aku akan berikan apapun yang kamu mau, termasuk untuk tinggal dirumah ini" ujar Gaara.

Saat itu, aku yang tidak punya keluarga dan tidak tau harus berkata apa akhirnya malah memilih untuk membantunya. Aku bersedia menjadi istri pura-puranya. Ia lalu mengenalkanku kepada orang tuanya dan mengatakan kalau ia sangat mencintaiku, walaupun aku tau itu semua hanya pura-pura. Orang tuanya akhirnya merestui kami, dan kami pun menikah. Tapi, walaupun kami sudah menikah, kami tidak pernah satu kamar. Kami hanya bagaikan dua orang yang tinggal bersama saja, tidak seperti pasangan suami istri. Namun, selama itu tidak mengganggunya dan selama aku bisa tinggal gratis disini, itu semua tidak akan menjadi masalah bagiku.

*Flashback end*

Kalau mengingat saat itu, aku merasa sangat bodoh. Bodohnya aku yang mau saja menerima penawaran itu. Ya, walaupun aku sekarang sudah tidak jadi pelayan lagi—bahkan sudah seperti seorang putri dirumah ini— aku tetap merasa kalau aku sangat bodoh. Hidup dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku terkadang membuatku sakit. Ya, sepertinya, setelah aku hidup bersama dengan Gaara, aku merasa ada perasaan lain yang muncul dihatiku. Aku memang sempat menyukainya dulu. Tapi aku tidak ingin rasa suka itu berubah jadi cinta. Karena aku yakin, Gaara tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Mungkin, sampai sekarang pun, dia masih menganggapku sebagai teman biasanya saja.

Karena kebanyakan melamun, aku sampai lupa kalau saat ini aku sedang berada ditangga dan sedang memasang bintang untuk hiasan pohon natal. Sebentar lagi adalah hari natal. Natal tahun ini, aku ingin merayakannya bersama keluarga baruku untuk membalas semua kebaikan mereka. Karena itu, aku berencana untuk menghias pohon natal tahun ini dengan sangat sempurna. Tapi, saat aku hampir menggapai ujung pohon natal untuk memasang bintangnya, aku malah terpeleset dan akhirnya…

"Kyaaa!"

"Matsuri-sama!"

… aku jatuh.

HUP!

Tidak. Aku tidak jatuh. Kalau aku jatuh, harusnya aku sudah…

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan hah ?!"

Kini, kulihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah dan mata jade-nya itu yang tengah menggendongku. Ternyata, dia menangkapku.

"Tadi itu, bahaya sekali. Kalau nggak aku tangkap, kamu pasti sudah jatuh!" ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

"G-gomen" hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

"Memangnya, apa sih yang kamu lakukan ?" ujar Gaara. Kini, nada bicaranya sudah melembut.

"Aku cuma mau pasang ini" ujarku sambil menunjukkan hiasan bintang yang kupegang.

"Kenapa nggak suruh para pelayan itu aja sih ?!" ujar Gaara sambil melirik semua pelayannya dengan mata tajam.

"Jangan marahi mereka. Ini memang kemauanku. Aku ingin memasang semua hiasan natalnya dengan sempurna, karena itu aku memaksakan diri. Sayangnya, tubuhku pendek" sesalku. Gaara terlihat menghela nafas, kemudian kembali memandangku.

"Baiklah, mau gimana lagi" ujarnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Namun, karena gerakan tiba-tiba darinya aku segera mengerti apa maksudnya. Gaara menggendongku dan menyuruhku untuk segera memasang hiasan itu.

"Cepat pasang. Aku nggak bisa lama-lama mengangkat tubuhmu yang berat ini" ujar Gaara. Sembarangan, dia bilang tubuhku berat. Tapi, aku senang. Karena ternyata, dia mengkhawatirkanku.

ooo

Akhirnya, acara memasang hiasan sudah selesai. Aku senang karena akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai dengan sempurna. Tapi…

"Masih ada yang kurang" gumam Gaara.

"Apanya ?"

"Hiasannya. Mana mungkinkan keluarga Sabaku menghias pohon natalnya hanya dengan hiasan sederhana itu" cibirnya. Huh, menyebalkan. Apa dia sama sekali tidak menghargai kerja kerasku hingga aku hampir jatuh tadi ?

"Tapi, kerja yang bagus. Arigatou, ne" ujarnya sambil mengelus rambutku lembut. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dia aneh. Sikapnya menyebalkan, tapi disisi lain, ia malah menunjukkan sikapnya yang lembut itu. Akhir-akhir ini, ia memang lebih lembut padaku. Apa kamu tau Gaara-kun, sikapmu yang seperti itu malah membuatku makin menyukaimu ? Atau jangan-jangan… kamu juga menyukaiku ?

"Gaara-sama" tiba-tiba, lamunanku buyar ketika seorang pelayan berambut merah datang dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Gaara.

"Ini, ada surat dari teman alumni SMP anda" ujar Sasori, si pelayan. Gaara segera membuka suratnya.

"Apa itu ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Undangan pesta natal dari SMP-ku" jawab Gaara datar. "Acaranya di Hotel Suna" lanjutnya. Ia lalu memberikan undangan itu kepadaku.

Apa ?! Acaranya saat malam natal. Berarti, natal tahun ini, aku tidak bisa merayakannya dengan Gaara. Aku… benar-benar kecewa.

"Aku nggak ikut" ujar Gaara tiba-tiba. Eh ?! Nggak ikut ? Yang benar saja ? Bukankah, itu adalah kesempatannya untuk bertemu lagi dengan teman masa SMP-nya. Karena, di undangan itu tertulis akan diadakan acara reuni juga.

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku nggak tertarik sama acara seperti itu. Lagipula, natal tahun ini, aku ingin merayakannya bersama semua anggota keluargaku" ujar Gaara. Apa-apaan itu ? Keinginannya itu… sama sepertiku. Hei Gaara-kun, apa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku ?

"Hei Matsu-chan! Ayo kita pergi. Kita cari hiasan yang bagus. Cepat ganti baju sana!" ajak—atau harus kubilang perintah— Gaara. Aku yang sedang bengong hanya menurutinya saja. Tapi, apa-apaan dia itu tadi ? Matsu-chan ? Apa maksudnya ? Sejak kapan ia memanggilku begitu ?

ooo

Saat ini, aku merasa benar-benar seperti kencan. Walaupun sudah sering pergi ke mall dengan Gaara, tapi baru kali ini saja aku merasakan seperti kencan. Biasanya, ia selalu saja menyuruhku ini dan itu, membawakanku barang belanjaannya, dan banyak hal menyebalkan lagi yang dilakukannya. Tapi, untuk kali ini, rasanya kami benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Hei, itu toko hiasan natalnya. Kita kesana yuk!" ajakku. Gaara menurut saja.

Kami pun sampai ditoko itu. Ada banyak sekali yang dijual disana. Kulihat, Gaara sedang asyik memilih sesuatu. Wajahnya yang tampan, gayanya yang cool, dan aura cowok keren yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat banyak gadis terpesona olehnya. Tapi, apa mereka tidak tau kalau dia yang keren itu sudah beristri ?!

"Hei Matsuri, natal tahun ini kamu mau hadiah apa ?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba. Tidak biasanya dia bertanya seperti itu padaku. Apa dia sungguh ingin memberikan kado natal untukku ?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kamu inginkan ?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada penasaran. Aku heran. Sejak kapan dia yang dingin dan selalu tidak peduli dengan orang sekitarnya jadi berubah peduli, penasaran, dan perhatian kepadaku seperti ini ? Apa dia begini hanya kalau didepanku saja ?

"Kenapa kamu penasaran ? Bukankah, itu bukan hal yang penting ?" ujarku.

"Pentinglah!"

"Eh ?!

"Soalnya, kamu inikan… mempelai wanitaku" ujarnya. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresinya. Ekspresinya yang malu-malu itu jarang sekali ia tunjukkan. Dia jadi terlihat sangat manis.

"Um, hadia natal ya…" aku menggantung kata-kataku. "Sebenarnya sih, ada yang aku inginkan" sambungku.

"Apa ?"

"Seekor kucing" ujarku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kucing ? Kenapa kucing ?"

"Soalnya, aku suka kucing. Dulu, aku punya seekor kucing putih yang sangat manis. Karena aku sudah tidak punya kelurga lagi, hanya kucing itu yang selalu menemaniku dan menjadi keluargaku. Namun, setelah aku menikah denganmu, aku jadi tidak bisa merawat kucingku lagi. Kucingku sakit dan akhirnya mati…" ceritaku. Gaara terlihat memperhatikanku, kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"Begitu ya. Ok, nanti akan kubelikan kucing untukmu. Tapi, kamu sendiri yang harus merawatnya ya" ujarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum karena kupikir itu hanya lelucon. Ya, mana mungkin dia akan membelikanku kucing. Dia sendiri saja alergi kucing.

"Oh ya, soal kue natalnya, aku nggak mau makan kue kalau ada buah cerinya ya" ujarnya. Apa tadi dia bilang ? Kue natal ? Apa dia sungguh-sungguh ingin menghabiskan malam natalnya bersamaku ? Tapi, kalau melihat wajahnya yang begitu, itu artinya dia tidak bohong.

ooo

Nanti malam adalah malam natal. Karena itu, hari ini aku repot sekali karena harus menyiapkan makanan untuk natal. Para pelayan sih sudah menyuruhku untuk istirahat saja, tapi aku tidak mau. Akan kubuatkan kue spesial untuk Gaara-ku tersayang.

Tersayang ? Huh, yang benar saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Gaara masuk ke dapur dan menghampiriku. Namun, wajahnya tidak terlihat seceria biasanya.

"Apa ada masalah ?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san nggak bisa datang malam ini. Temari-nee juga masih sibuk dengan keluarganya dan Kankurou-nii masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Initinya, mereka semua nggak bisa datang" ujar Gaara.

"Yah, natal tahun ini bakalan sepi. Padahal, lebih seru kalau ramai" ujarku.

"Tapi, tenang saja. Aku nggak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan menghabiskan malam natalmu bersamamu, Gaara-kun" ujarku berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Kulihat, Gaara tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Arigatou ne, Matsu-chan" ujarnya. Matsu-chan lagi. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai panggilan kesayangan dari Gaara.

ooo

Hari sudah gelap. Karena kelelahan, aku jadi ketiduran sampai terbangun jam 10 malam begini. Dan kulihat Gaara tidak ada dikamarnya!

"Apa kamu melihat Gaara-kun ?" tanyaku pada Sasori yang kebetulan lewat didepanku.

"Dia pergi ke pesta natal sekolahnya" jawabnya. Apa ? Pesta natal ? Kenapa dia tidak bilang kepadaku ?

"Sampai jam berapa ya kira-kira ?"

"Saya sih kurang tau juga. Tapi, karena tiap tahun acarnya diadakan, biasanya sampai tengah malam" jawab Sasori.

Tengah malam ? Ini gawat. Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan malam natalku bersamanya. Aku tidak mau seperti ini!

ooo

Karena kesal, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyusulnya. Kini, aku sudah sampai di tempatnya. Hotel Suna, hotel berbintang lima yang sangat keren. Kata resepsionis yang tadi ku temui, acaranya diadakan di lantai 5.

ooo

"Gaara-kun!" panggilku saat aku melihat Gaara yang tengah mengobrol dengan temannya. Ditangannya, terlihat ia memegang sebuah kotak yang ukurannya cukup besar. Kotak itu ditutupi selembar kain diatasnya.

"Matsuri, kenapa kesini ?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Siapa dia ?" tanya temannya yang berambut pirang.

"Kenalamu kah ? Atau dia ini istrimu ?" timpal yang berambut raven.

"Aku…"

"Ayo ikut aku!" ujar Gaara dengan cepat sambil menarik tanganku. Ia lalu membawaku keluar.

ooo

"Sebelum dilihat orang banyak, cepat pulang sana!" usir Gaara. Aku terkejut. Tidak kusangka, ternyata Gaara belum berubah. Ia sama seperti dulu. Ia masih menganggapku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku yang terlalu senang karena sikapnya yang lembut akhir-akhir ini, jadi lupa kalau aku cuma istri pura-puranya saja. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa jadi istri sungguhannya!

"Apa… segitu bencinya kamu kepadaku ?" ujarku lirih.

"Matsu—"

"Apa segitu nggak sukanya kamu sama aku sampai kamu nggak mau mengakui kalau aku sebagai istrimu hah ?!" teriakku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku untuk jatuh.

"Aku lupa, aku bukanlah istrimu. Aku hanya istri pura-puramu. Sampai kapanpun, aku bukanlah istrimu. Jadi, aku nggak punya hak untuk melarangmu. Aku akan pulang. Selamat Natal, semoga kamu bahagia" ujarku. Aku hendak melangkah pergi, namun Gaara menahanku. Kotak yang tadinya Gaara pegang akhirnya terjatuh. Dan keluarlah isi yang ada didalamnya. Ternyata, isi kotak itu adalah… anak kucing!

"A-anak… kucing ?" ujarku bingung.

"Hah, padahal sudah susah payah disembunyikan tapi malah ketahuan juga" ujar Gaara.

"Eh ?!"

"Itu adalah hadiah natal dariku. Aku ingin memberikanmu dirumah untuk kejutan. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk mengambilnya dari temanku yang punya banyak kucing. Tapi, kamu malah datang kesini. Bikin repot saja" ujar Gaara. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Dia benar-benar menyiapkan hadiah natal untukku. Aku jadi tersentuh. Untuk sesaata, rasa marahku terhadapnya pun sirna. Ia benar-benar membuatku terpukau.

"Selain itu…" Gaara menjeda kata-katanya. "Jangan pernah bilang kalau kamu bukan istriku. Kamu adalah istriku yang sah. Kita nggak menikah dengan kontrak kan ? Walaupun awalnya, itu semua hanya pura-pura. Tapi, setelah menikah denganmu, aku jadi benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Aku ingin memilikimu selamanya. Aku nggak pernah membencimu. Semua temanku sudah tau hubungan kita, karena itu aku nggak mau mereka melihatmu karena mereka semua akan menganggumu" ujar Gaara.

"Gaara-kun… Aku… juga mencintaimu" akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengungkapkan semua rasa hatiku kepadanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi istriku" ujar Gaara lalu mencium keningku untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ayo kita pulang dan rayakan malam natal bersama" ajak Gaara. Aku tersenyum senang dan ikut pulang dengan Gaara.

ooo

"Selamat Natal, Tuan Gaara dan Nona Matsuri!" sambutan dari semua orang yang ada dirumah Gaara benar-benar meriah dan mengejutkan. Yang mengejutkannya lagi, orang tua beserta kedua kakak dan keluarga dari kakak perempuan Gaara datang dan menyambut kami seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Kamu ingin merayakan hari natal bersama keluarga kan ?" tanya Gaara.

"Tapi, kamu bilang keluargamu nggak bisa datang" ujarku.

"Aku cuma bohong. Aku menyuruh mereka untuk menyiapkan kejutan ini. Aku sudah mengira kalau kamu pasti akan datang menyusulku jadi aku menyuruh semua pelayan untuk menyiapkan semuanya selama kita pergi" ujar Gaara. Aku kesal karena dibohonginya, tapi aku tersentuh juga. Ia lalu mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama.

Malam Natal tahun ini adalah malam Natal terindah seumur hidupku. Itu karena, aku bisa menghabiskan malam natalku bersama orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku dengan setulus hati…

"Akhirnya, pernikahan pura-pura ini akan menjadi pernikahan yang nyata. Ne, Gaara-kun ?"

The End


End file.
